


18 Sheeko Gaaban

by sexypinky



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, no english, somali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1616780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky/pseuds/sexypinky





	18 Sheeko Gaaban

Maalintaas waxa Daenerys Targaryen dib Westeros ahayd maalintii ay Jaime maanta gadood ka Brienne of Tarth dhunkaday.

Waxaa jiray xaflad u jidadka Port Royal, khamri iyo disorder dadweynaha guud, ayaa loo arki karaa dhunkasho iyo Mareykan kale oo u dhexeeya dadka degganba, laakiin waxay ahaayeen kuwo kala duwan oo iyaga ka, maxaa yeelay, waxay ahaayeen loola jeedo dagaalka sokeeye in dumiyeen dalka sannadihii la soo dhaafay wuxuu u sarreeyey waxaa jiri lahaa nabadda in Westeros mar kale. Jaime ma iyada maalintaas dhunkado, sababtoo ah waxaan mooday inay jeer ka fiican inuu iman doono isaga iyo wuxuu lahaa oo si Brienne iyo fursad kasta oo dhammaaneysa ah faraxsan, laakiin maxaa yeelay, isagu hubi in a rajo la'aan aanay lahaa.

Soon waxaa jiri lahaa ilaalada aad search, tijaabo ah oo uu badiyay iyo orodka. Waxaad qarsoomi kari waayay ama qarin ah hooyada oo ay dawacooyinku, waxay magaalooyin ku lahaayeen sida caddaynta gubay, rajaynaynaa kara oo keliya qaatay xoogaa for isaga la helay iyo inuu fursad u helaan inay iyada dhunkado a jeer ka badan dhowr hor this dhacay.


End file.
